Confined Spaces
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: My name is Gray Fullbuster Milkovich. I'm in my 2nd year of secondary school. I have a secret crush on my half-brother, Lyon Vastia Milkovich. All because of that, my life became a living hell. Pairings; LyoRay, JellaTsu, minor RoSti, LaxAna, GaVia
1. My Name is GRAY FULLBUSTER

_A.N.: I'd like to make a note for this school fic. I'm using Singapore's school setting, since that's where I live. At first, this was going to be a one-shot but then I had so many ideas for this! For the general idea of this school setting, a person will have the same classmates in the same class. I'm not sure how to explain it though. You should try Google-ing it. Google is a better teacher than me._

_As for other pairings, I've yet to decide. Extra notices at the end_

_Useless A.N.: It's my first day of being Sec 2. Wee... not. IF any of you have been searching for a LyoRay story fic, here's the place. _

* * *

~Gray~

"Ew! He likes his own brother!"

"Isn't it that pathetic raven head?"

"He's so weak!"

"Why would he protect a weakling of a brother?"

"Natsu and Sting both teach him where his place is!"

Pathetic. Gay. Disgusting. Gray Fullbuster Milkovich.

These were the 'rumours' that resounded through his head. They were all true. He was a pathetic excuse for a man. He cries over almost anything petty. He could not even carry his bag without difficulty. He was constantly pranked by and bullied by the brothers, Sting and Natsu. Every time he was in trouble, his brother would show up. He wanted him to stop coming to his rescue at school. There more he came, the more they teased him. He wanted it all to stop. Of course, the school had no problem with bisexual people. When they feel attracted to their own siblings, other called those people disgusting.

This was the life of Gray Fullbuster, the younger half-brother to Lyon Vastia Milkovich.

He could not stop them. No matter what he said, he just added salt to his own wound. Why can't Sting and Natsu just disappear? Even better, he wished that he would just disappear. He could not take it. Every time he went back home, he went straight to his room and locked his door without even saying 'hello' to his step-mother or step-sister.

That was the situation at the moment.

Gray's back slid down his bedroom door, dropping on his butt. He cupped a hand over his eyes, letting the tears flow freely. He gently bit down on his other hand, muffling his sobs. Why was he suffering so much? He wanted to just escape this world and be happy. He considered drugging himself to death but thought twice.

Gray Fullbuster did not want to be a coward and take the easy way out. That would only leave the burden on his family's shoulders. He did not want Ur to think that she had not given him enough attention. He did not want Ultear to cry just because she thought that her playful teasing finally set him over the edge. No, they were not about his secret crush for his own half-brother.

Finally, there was Lyon Vastia.

Gray did not want to think that his older brother would try hurting the two bullies. He did not want anyone to suffer for his selfish act.

Every day was a cycle. Gray enters the class and listens to the teacher. The students behind him fire spit-balls at his head. They throw paper balls at him which had insults written inside. Before the next teacher comes, Sting and Natsu mimic a scene of them bullying Gray until Lyon comes. They would punch him, beat him, ruin his homework and many other things that were too cruel to describe. The only place that they do not injure was his face. They were smart, leaving injuries only in areas that were concealed by his clothes.

* * *

Today was different though.

Lyon ditched-ish his co-curriculum activities just to have lunch with his family today. Why? Their cousins, the Fernandezes, were coming for a visit. He would not pass up the chance to see Wendy and Jellal again. When he headed through the front door of his house, he quickly went up to his room to change into a proper, but simple, attire. Like hell he would see them wearing his uniform. He wanted to do something with his little brother while waiting, since he finished his homework in class.

Lyon went down to the kitchen and saw his step-mother, Ur, cooking something. He wanted to ask what was for dinner but that could wait.

"Hey Mom," the snowy-haired male greeted casually.

"Welcome back Lyon," Ur greeted back.

"As much as I want to chat, do you know where Gray is?" Lyon asked tilting his head to the side.

"He's in his room," the raven head answered, not averting her gaze from her cooking.

Lyon nodded in response and quickly dashed off upstairs to the bedrooms. Before that, he heard something that caught his ear.

"And I have no idea what he does in there," his step-mother finished in a whisper.

Hearing this perked up Lyon's interest. Once he was few steps away from the door to his younger brother's bedroom, he heard a muffled sob coming from the other side of the door.

Now, this was starting to get intense.

He then decided to make his way to the door quietly, careful not to make a single sound. Once he made it to the door, he leaned his ear on it. The noises were muffled at first but after awhile, they became clearer but still rather soft.

"Everyday... Every fucking day..." he heard a mumble, naturally, Gray's. Now Lyon was **really** curious. What could happen to his brother every day, besides the teasing, that would cause him to break down like this?

"Ow... Great, another wound..." Gray winced. Lyon's eyes almost lit up like the Fourth of July. His little brother got hurt? And did he say 'another'?!

"Sure, being bisexual isn't a problem but..." Lyon already knew this piece of information.

"Why... Why can't I like _him_?" This really caught Lyon's interest. Gray liked a certain guy but because of that, they bullied him?

"Why can't I just leave this world without anyone worrying?"

That set Lyon off the edge.

The older brother kicked the door open, not caring that it would be broken afterwards. He saw the raven head, sitting on the ground against the bed with his knees brought up to his face. It seemed like he did not even hear the door crashing down.

Lyon dashed over to his brother's side and wrapped arms around him, placing his chin on his head. At that moment, Gray seemed to have stopped crying completely. He brought his hands away from his tear stained face and tried registering what was going on at the moment. Someone had embraced him, and it was not the same loving arms of his sister or mother.

It was the loving arms of his older brother, Lyon Vastia, the only man capable of making him feel safe.

"N-Nii-chan..." Gray sobbed letting more tears fall from his puffy red eyes.

Gray returned the embrace and cried his heart out onto his crush's shoulder. Lyon stroked his hair comfortingly, eyes shadowed by his fringe. Gray did not care anymore. He was able to let all his tears out but they were different. They were not only from pain and despair.

They also tears of relief. Relived to finally have a shoulder to cry on. Relieved that his brother was embracing him.

Ultear came rushing into the room, stunned by the sound of something crashing. When she arrived at the scene, she was truly shocked. Just by looking at the two, she understood that any words from her mouth would not help at all. Instead, she went down to tell her mother what she saw and to not make the situation worse. Of course, Ur knew what her daughter meant.

Gray cried for a full thirty minutes. When each minute passed, Lyon's hatred for the person who did this to his little brother grew. Even when Gray had let out all his tears, he still did not release Lyon but the latter did not mind at all. He would do anything to make Gray better but that depended if could do it or not.

"You'll tell me what happened when you're ready, right?" Lyon asked in the most soothing voice he could muster.

He felt Gray nod on his shoulder, meaning a 'yes'. He released him and held him by the shoulders.

"You need to wash up," the snowy-haired brother told the younger one, giving the kindest smile ever to the only person he would give it to.

My name is Lyon Vastia Milkovich. I'm in my 3rd year of secondary school. I am very protective of my little brother, Gray. All because of that, I am going to do badly in school just to join his class.

~Gray~

* * *

_Next Chapter:  
The Fernandez family pays a visit!_

* * *

_This was the only thing on my mind at the moment so it's kinda short. Not gonna say R&R but you can if you want to!~  
Overly offensive criticizem isn't very nice. It can be a bit harsh but not something plain like 'This story sucks'. If you post stuff like that, why are you even reading this?_

_Concerning when I post chapters, it'll be a side project. I'll only write if I get enough motivation. If you guys want any one-shots of any pairings, just give me a topic and the couple and I'll try, but I can't guarantee any posts._

_I have two one-shots for the LyoRay pairing called Blackout and Lyon's Earl Grey Tea. I really recommend you read the one about tea since my friend and I came up with the plot._

_Since I'm just updating this chapter with a notice, I'll say what the other pairings are. They are JellalxNatsu and RougexSting. RoSti are more of a side pairing. JellaTsu is essential in this story._


	2. My Name is LYON VASTIA

_I'm back minna-san! Thank my senior, Lynette, for encouraging me to keep on writing this. She gave me a few options for this and I loved her ideas!_

_I'm going to list all the pairings even if it's minor.  
LyoRay (main)  
JellaTsu (crucial)  
RoSti (minor)  
LaxAna (minor)  
GaVia (minor)_

_The other characters are enterring soon. And no, there'll be no canon or yuri pairings. Sorry, but I suck at those_

* * *

~Lyon~

Lyon Vastia Milkovich is fairly good student. He is currently in his third year of Fairy Tail Secondary School. He is always occupied with his co-curriculum activities, Dance and Soccer, after school every Monday to Thursday. He is a well recognised by his friends in his class despite being one of the worst in studies in his class. His charm made a certain blunette stalk him daily.

And soon, he would down-grade himself to a second-year student.

* * *

"You need to wash up," the Lyon told his little brother, giving the kindest smile ever to the only person he would give it to.

Seeing that the raven head was giving no response, he thought that he might need help with it.

"How about I take a shower with you like the old times?" the snowy-haired boldly asked Gray while patting his head.

"B-Bathe w-with you?" the younger brother stuttered, lowering his head to conceal his scarlet face.

"Yeah!" Lyon confirmed, giving one of his comforting smiles.

Seeing his older brother's willing face already was enough to convince him to agree.

'How bad could it be?'

* * *

'I take that back...'

Yes, Lyon was **very** serious when he wanted to wash up with Gray. In that package came with a blushing Gray and both of them being half-naked. The raven head needed to keep his eyes off of his brother's chest. Gray was the first to go in the tub. This felt even more embarrassing than when they were younger.

Lyon squirted some shampoo onto his hands and started rubbing his little brother's scalp.

'His hands are so gentle...' Gray mused in his head, turning redder at the thought.

Gray did not want it to be silent. Lyon said that it was for old time's sake, so it should be exactly like how they did it when they were younger. The younger brother searched his head for any topics for conversations that might interest his brother. Finally bothering to look up, his eyes trailed to the snowy-haired male's chest or more specifically, his tattoo.

Gray knew that insignia very well but he did not recall his brother getting it.

"Nii-san, when did you get that tattoo?" he asked, pointing to the right side of his chest.

"My friends back in Lamia Secondary wanted me to remember them, so they each got this tattoo. We all agreed on this since our school did have a cool insignia," Lyon answered, smiling at the memory.

"_If you're going to leave, then you need to remember us!" Yuka declared, not giving his friend another option._

"_Yes, that is love," Sherry mused, placing a hand on Lyon's shoulder._

"_Then what do you suggest?" the snowy-haired male asked._

"_Get Lamia's insignia!"_

"You okay Nii-san? You're smiling like a pedo," Gray remarked.

Lyon twitched at the comment but chose to ignore it.

"Say, what am I to you Nii-san?" Gray asked, suddenly changing the subject.

His eyes widened at the question. That was not to be mentioned out loud. Why had his mouth chose to fail him now of all times? Lyon, however, did not falter.

"Well, you're my adorable little brother. There's nothing I would take to replace you," the older brother answered whole-heartedly.

Gray's face heated up at hearing the statement. It was not exactly what he wanted to hear but the second sentence sounded like what lovers would say to each other.

'I did not just think like that!' Gray mentally smacked himself.

"You were bullied constantly in school, right?" he asked, not stopping from washing his brother.

Gray gulped but nodded at the question. He would only answer what he would at the moment.

"What happened to Loke? Wasn't he your best friend?" Lyon questioned.

"His father constantly gets a job in different places, so he had to move again," Gray answered, letting the memories of his good friend come back to him.

"_If you were a girl Gray, then I'd marry you! Too bad my dad doesn't approve of bisexuals..."_

"That's too bad. Where did he transfer to?" the older brother questioned again.

"He transferred to Stellar Secondary School. His cousin, Lucy Heartfillia, is schooling there."

"The rich family?! I never knew he had that girl as a cousin!"

"And despite that, he constantly flirts with her."

And they continued. They went on having conversations about their past school lives and so on. It really disappointed Gray that he did not bother sharing any stories of school with his brother. He was sure that they would have a lot of fun if it was not for Lyon and his CCAs (co-curriculum activities).

Their conversation went smoothly until Lyon's hand drifted to the wrong place. Since he was too engrossed in their conversation, he had failed to notice that his hand had just reached his little brother's lower region.

Lyon's hand had just brushed against Gray's member but that was enough to make both boys have red accompanying their facial features.

"S-Sorry!" Lyon muttered an apology, quickly retracting his hand back to himself.

'I can't believe I just did that!' he scolded himself mentally.

Gray just stared ahead of himself, feeling dumbstruck. He knew he felt 'it' and his brother's apology was already proof enough that it happened.

"You okay? Your face is all red," Lyon asked, already recovering from the sudden embarrassment.

Gray just nodded in response, not trusting his mouth to utter anything.

They then had to switch places. The rest of the process was silent. None of them wanted any of the wrong words to be exited from their mouths. Finally, after a deadly long silence, they had to get each other dried. I repeat, get _each other dried_. Meaning that their fingers might linger.

Gray was the first to be dried. He silently let his brother dry his hair with the towels they had. They stood in front of the other when this was done and Gray just could not help but let his eyes wander Lyon's body. He just wanted to put himself-

Realising where his train of thoughts were leading, he clenched his fists and clenched his teeth to prevent his thoughts from arriving at its next station.

"Hey, Gray." Said person looked back at his brother's face.

"Your turn," Lyon told him, chucking the towel into his hands.

'Self-control Gray...' the raven head tried controlling himself.

Gray then proceeded to what he was supposed to do; dry his crush's body. Oh gosh, fate either hated him or loved him. He could not imagine if either option was fathomable. He gently dried his brother's hair with his clothed hands, which earned him a remark.

"I totally forgot how your hands were so gentle with almost anything," Lyon told him.

'Damn it! Stop taunting me!' Gray mentally screamed, restraining himself from pouncing onto his brother.

Next was Lyon's chest, the part which Gray always felt so inclined to touch. He let his fingers wander but his sense time seemed to have slowed down. He was too caught up in his actions to realise how long he was taking.

"You're taking longer than usual," Lyon told the younger brother, somehow amused by his antics.

At hearing the comment, Gray immediately separated his clothed fingers from Lyon's abs and quickly muttered an apology.

'What am I?! A lovesick highschool girl?! Okay, maybe I'm a lovesick gay,' Gray mused to himself.

* * *

While changing, Lyon had chosen to explain why he was back home early. Gray found himself quite excited when he heard 'Fernandez'. It had been a long time since the three Milkovich half-siblings got together to hang out with Wendy and Jellal.

When they were done changing, Gray was seen wearing a white dress shirt with matching baggy black jeans, chain hanging from one pocket.

"It's been a while since I've seen you wear that outfit," Lyon commented eyeing Gray's overall appearance.

Gray immediately found himself blushing.

"D-Do you want me to wear it more often?" he stuttered looking at the other male.

"Yeah! You look handsome in it!" Lyon bluntly stated, causing the raven head's face to go an even deeper shade of red.

Lyon was dressed in a simple blue T-shirt with black jeans reaching his soles.

When they made their way downstairs, the Fernandezes were already seen at their door step with their mother and sister.

The tallest was a woman with deep blue hair reaching halfway down her back and brown eyes. Her outfit was casual, a white blouse that hugged her breasts and a long tropical green skirt. Grandine Fernandez

The shortest was a young girl with the same colour of hair as the taller woman. Her hair reached her lower back and she had brown eyes as well but they were more of chocolate. A small blue and yellow strapped dress hugged her little form. Wendy Fernandez.

The last one was a boy with azure blue hair. He had the same eyes as the woman with a strange tattoo across his left eye. His outfit consisted of a black dress shirt and blue ripped jeans, one side being completely torn off from the knees. Jellal Fernandez.

When Gray and Lyon made their way to the family, Gray immediately got pounced on by a very excited girl. He landed flat on his back with the little girl hugging him by the waist.

"I missed you Gray-san!" Wendy exclaimed, still keeping a firm grip on the raven head.

Said person just chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, grinning like an idiot.

'It's been a while since I've seen Gray smile like that,' Lyon mused to himself, smiling at the two on the ground.

"Ly! Tear!" the male blunette exclaimed, putting each arm over said people's shoulders.

"Hey there Jelly!" Ultear smiled.

Ur went to greet Grandine properly with acknowledgement and a hand shake.

"So, who wants dinner?" Ur asked everyone.

You had to be a fool to not say 'me'.

* * *

After dinner, the teenagers, plus Wendy, went upstairs to Lyon's room. All of the Milkovich siblings' were beside one another, so that means...

"What happened to Gray's door?" Jellal asked curiously, walking back a few steps to see the damage.

Said person starts to sweat very badly. He **so** did not want to tell anyone about what happened.

"Uh..."

"Just forget it," Jellal said immediately after Gray was about to stutter. The raven sighed in relief at hearing that.

They settled themselves in Lyon's room. Lyon was sitting on his computer chair, Jellal was sitting on his bed, Gray was hanging himself on his brother's bed and Ultear and Wendy chose to sit on the wooden floor.

"Anyway," the azure-haired boy began, gaining the attention of the others in the room. "Has Ur-san told you the news?"

Question marks surrounded the heads of the Milkoviches when he asked the question.

"I'm guessing not," Jellal continued, "Mom decided that we should..."

Everyone leaned their heads forward at the boy with a tattoo.

"I'm transferring to Fairy Tail Secondary, so we're moving in with you guys."

~Lyon~

* * *

_I know, this chapter is a bit random and boring but it is essential. This shows the difference in their interactions from when they're younger. This has no action,sadly... Yes, accidental groping, expect more of it when they get too happy talking to each other._

_Anyway, I hope this chapter appeals to you readers! I'l start writing the next chapter immediately!_

_Lyon: You better! And where's that OS Chat that's in every story you do?_

_Rin: Sorry... And don't worry Lyon. I planned out the next chapter already._

_Gray: How long am I gonna suffer? _

_Rin: You'll suffer less when Jellal transfers._

_Jellal: And maybe you'll kiss me and say, "Jellal, my hero!"_

_Gray: Wait... WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!_

_Rin: A spoiler!_

_Lyon: Okay, first Loke, and now Jellal? What's up with the world?_

_Jellal: Nothing~ It's just that your lil' bro' is so damn cute!_

_Gray: Hey!_

_Rin: Tsk tsk... Anyway, Natsu and Sting are coming into plan the next chapter._

_Jellal: Like this and the previous chapter, the chapter name would be something link "My name is ... ...". Maybe you can guess who'll be next!_

_Gray, Lyon and Rin: Sayonara minni-san!~_


	3. My Name is JELLAL FERNANDEZ

_Yay! Another chapter! Sorry, but this one is short since the next scene would be mostly LyoRay moments. I hope that this is still intense. I tried brainstorming for other ideas but this is all I got. Sorry minna-san! _

_About Natsu and Sting entering the fray, I meant after THIS chapter._

* * *

~Jellal~

Jellal Fernandez is like any other student. He's a moderate student in Blue Pegasus until his mother, Grandine, got a job somewhere else, meaning that he would have to transfer to Fairy Tail Secondary. He is very close to the Milkovich siblings, especially the half-brothers.

And he has set his mind to confess.

"I'm transferring to Fairy Tail Secondary, so we're moving in with you guys."

The moment he finished that sentence, he just got hugged but an overly elated raven head.

"YAAAAY!~" was the only thing heard coming out from Gray's mouth while he shed comical tears.

"And Mom wanted me to be in the same class as you, so they aloud it since my grades were okay," Jellal continued despite feeling like suffocating.

"DOUBLE YAAAAAY!~" This time, Gray's 'yay' was twice as loud, including his grip on the azure-haired boy and his tear shedding.

This time, Jellal turned blue. Ultear, seeing the development on him, decided to pry Gray off 'nicely', which earned her a pout from the young raven head.

'Cute, as always,' Jellal complimented Gray mentally. He shook his head to dismiss the thought.

"How about Wen-chan?" Lyon asked to the Fernandez siblings.

"I'll be getting home tutoring from Ur-san!" Wendy beamed, excited at the idea itself.

Gray settled himself on the bed beside Jellal on the bed after prying Ultear's hand off of him.

"Since you two will be in the same class, this'll be great! Gray will finally have someone to hang out with!" Ultear bluntly said. Realising what she had just said, she slapped a hand over her mouth with her eyes widened.

Gray immediately shot up and accidentally hit his head on Jellal's. Lyon's eyes widened and Jellal did the same while nursing his head. Wendy just sat on the ground, a confused look on her face.

"Repeat what you just said," Jellal demanded coldly, bangs covering his face with his arms folded.

Gray really hit Ultear for slipping up. They did not want to get on 'this' side of Jellal. The azure-haired boy was really protective of any of his friends or family. They witnessed this side of Jellal on someone.

"_Jellal! Just let him go!"_

"_Why should I?! This bastard called 'trying to rape you' a prank?!"_

"_He wouldn't do that! He's already dating someone!"_

"_Ugh... Damn kid. You should stop asking your family to do stuff for you. Be a man and not a pussy."_

_Punch._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"_

_He swung his fist forward but it never reached its target. It was an inch away from the person defending him._

_There, hands outstretched, stood Gray, crying._

"_Stop hurting Sting... He didn't mean anything..."_

'_Gray...'_

Gray had witnessed Jellal's wrath for himself. It was like Jellal had nothing but vengeance on his mind. He shuddered at the very memory.

The raven head placed a reassuring hand on Jellal's shoulder, silently asking him to return back to his regular self.

Jellal saw the same look in Gray's eyes when he almost killed the pinkette. It was the same set of pleading eyes staring into his.

Jellal tch'ed and waved his hand to dismiss the topic.

"I'll tell you at the right time, okay?" the young raven head told him, offering a sad smile.

Jellal let out a sigh and gave a small smile for the youngest male in the room.

'The effects you give me...'

* * *

"And... Done!" Lyon huffed, 'fixing' Gray's door.

Truth be told, he just made it presentable for anyone to assume that no one kicked it down. The silverette did not fix the hinges what-so-over.

"Hey Lyon!"

Said person turned to see Jellal running towards him.

"Anything wrong Jelly?" Lyon asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No," the tattooed boy answered, "Just want to tell you the new arrangements for who'll be sleeping where."

"Fire away."

"Mom will be sleeping in the guest room, Ur will be sleeping in her own room, Wendy will be sleeping with Ultear in her room, I get your room and you'll be sleeping together with Gray in his room," the blunette explained.

Lyon thought about what Jellal had just said until something in him sparked.

"Why do you get my room?" the silverette asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Jellal deadpanned.

"Right..."

And they continued to unpack or re-pack their things in their rooms.

~Jellal~

* * *

Lyon: It's really short...

Gray: Can't blame her. She's got homework too.

Jellal: And if she doesn't do her homework, it means getting grounded.

Lyon: *sigh* Guess you're right. Btw Jelly, Rin says she's sorry for making your chapter so short.

Jellal: It's a bit intense, so I don't mind.

Gray: Rin promises to make the next chapter extra long since it's time to go to school!

Lyon: The next chapter will be featuring Natsu as the main topic, so don't go away!

Jellal: There'll still be a lot of Gray moments but Rin is gonna make Natsu take over for awhile.

All: Sayonara minna-san!~


	4. My Name is NATSU DRAGNEEL

_Heyyyyy guys! There were two reviewers who wanted a JelRay moment in here. Sorry to say that I did not do as you said.  
Because that was planned out looong ago and I wanted to make a JelRay part for my own sake. _

_As promised, here's the long chapter. I'm not sure if it's long enough to your liking but I hope that it would suffice.  
And now, enjoy!_

* * *

~Natsu~

Gray and Lyon were currently facing a dilemma. It was time to sleep and there was just one bed in the room with the broken door.

"I'll s-sleep on the floor," the raven head quickly stuttered out his decision.

Lyon, however, did not like that idea one bit.

"Nah, I'll sleep on the floor," Jellal told him, not letting him argue.

Even thought Lyon had the tone of finality in his voice, the 'argument' continued. They came up with absurd reasons as to why the other should sleep on the bed. Unfortunately, they did not realise how loud their voices were.

"For crying out loud, just sleep on the same bed!" they heard someone shout, which was obviously Ultear.

Gray pondered on the idea for awhile and thought that it might be for the best. But if they had to sleep on the same bed...

"I'm taking the side with the wall!" Gray quickly declared, making a dash for the bed and occupying said spot.

"Gosh, you're almost like the Gray before," Lyon muttered to himself, walking to his side of the bed.

He then noticed that they were both still wearing their clothes that they used for dinner.

"Aren't you going to change?" the snowy-haired male asked, taking a glance at his younger half-brother.

To his surprise, the only response he got was the sound of snoring. Gray was already sleeping, shirt tossed to one side.

'He doesn't strip as much but he can still do it in less than a second,' Lyon chuckled to himself, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Goodnight Gray," he said, giving a small peck on the forehead.

'Yeah, just like the old days...'

* * *

Lyon woke up to the sound of metal clattering against one another. He sighed in annoyance, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

'Bloody hell,' Lyon cursed mentally.

The older brother noticed that his position was different from when he went to sleep. Instead of cuddling the air and lying on his right side, he was cuddling something and lying on his left side.

'I thought that I was sleeping on my right side,' the older half-brother pondered to himself, rubbing his eyes open.

And that's when he saw it, or him. Gray was cuddling against Lyon and his face was only an inch away from his.

"This is awkward..." Lyon whispered, careful to not awaken the sleeping boy.

"Lyon..." Gray mumbled in his sleep, shocking the older male.

What shocked Lyon beyond petrifaction was when the raven head's face twisted into something like...  
Arousal?

'Oh gosh, the things that drowsiness does to me...'

What shocked beyond all levels of shock was when his half-brother pecked him on the lips unconsciously.

His eyes widened at the short amount of contact made between him and Gray. Gray's lips were soft, unlike any other man. He could be mistaken but he caught the faintest taste of mint on the raven head's mouth.

'Snap out of it Lyon. Drowsiness is screwing with you,' Lyon told himself, somehow trying to comfort himself.

Shaking his head to dismiss the thought, he lifted his upper body off of the bed and hovered himself above the younger boy. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and started to shake him awake.

"Oi, Gray. Wake up. We have to go to school," the snowy-haired brother told the youbger brother below him, desperate to shake him awake.

"Nngh..."

'D-Did he just moan?!' Lyon screamed mentally

"I'm not tight, damn it..." And that's when heat overtook Lyon's face.

Since he sat in between the two mischievous perverts of 3N2, Laxus and Cana, he had a good idea of what that meant.

"H-Hey Gray? Could you just wake up?" he stuttered, not sure if he could handle anything else that came out of the raven head's mouth while he was sleeping.

And that's when the worst happened.

"Good morning buddehs!~" Jellal greeted rather loudly, rudely kicking the door down for a 'grand' entry.

When Jellal spotted the two on the bed, he tried his best to be as innocent as possible.

"Um... School?" Jellal questioned, not sure if making a sentence would turn out right.

"R-Right!" the older male stuttered, accidentally slapping Gray awake.

"Wh-What the hell?"

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is quite a cheeky and lazy student. He is often seen asking Gray Fullbuster to do his homework and playing pranks on the boy. He is in class 2E2, together with his brother Sting Dragneel and the young Milkovich boy. His life was a cycle until one boy joined in the class.

And that was his first love.

* * *

Gray was currently walking with Jellal to school, which was quite early. Lyon wanted to leave later, so they just went ahead of him. Why did Jellal bring his guitar? Simple, he wanted to make a 'grand' entry.

When they reached the school's general office to get the azure-haired boy settled in, Gray encountered one of his teachers.

"Alzack-sensei!" Gray called out, dashing over to said person while dragging Jellal by the wrist.

When the black haired teacher turned around, a smile was plastered on his face.

"Hey there Gray! Had enough exercise?" the teacher asked, bending over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Always!" Gray replied enthusiastically, which earned him a grin from Alzack.

"Good. Anyway, who's your friend?" the black-haired adult asked politely looking in Jellal's direction.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez, cousin of the Milkovich family and the transferee from Blue Pegasus Secondary," the tattooed boy introduced himself, offering a small smile.

"Is that so? Well then, I better go tell the teachers. See ya' Ice, Jelly," Alzack bid goodbye, walking into the general office.

When the teacher left, Jellal took a glance at the boy beside him.

"Ice?" Jellal questioned.

"He knows about my addiction to cold stuff," Gray told the other boy, already knowing the question.

"Well, well. If it isn't the runt Gray."

Jellal whipped his head around and Gray just sighed in annoyance before doing the same.

"What do you want Natsu?" Gray asked, though his voice held a lot of hate in it.

"Just wondering what you're doing with such a looker," the pinkette grinned, looking at Jellal from head to toe.

'Just great...' the azure-haired boy mused to himself, stepping forward. The Dragneel did the same, coming up in Jellal's face.

"I don't get why someone with your looks is hanging around a pipsqueak like him," Natsu said smugly, both complimenting Jellal and insulting Gray in the same sentence.

Jellal grimaced and tried keeping his composure, for the raven head's sake.

"You'd better not fall for him. He's already head over heels for Lyon, his own half-brother!" the pinkette laughed, causing a lone tear to stroll down the youngest boy's face.

Jellal's eyes became the size of dinner plates at what he had just heard. He already knew about how the youngest Milkovich sibling was not into girls but...

He shook his head, not noticeable for the other two boys.

'No, it was obvious,' Jellal thought, sneaking a peak at the raven head.

'Even if he likes Lyon, I at least need to tell him,' Jellal smiled to himself.

He got away from Natsu's face and grabbed Gray's wrist, dragging him to another place, leaving the Dragneel as confused as an idiot.

* * *

"Hey! Ouch! What the hell Jellal?!" Gray flinched when Jellal sat him on the toilet's sink counter roughly.

The azure-haired boy placed his hands beside the young boy, preventing him from using any means of escape.

"What are you- Mmph!"

Gray was silenced by the feel or Jellal's warm lips touch his cold ones. He blinked a few times, registering what just happened.

'Why...?'

The raven head tried pushing the blunette away but it proved to be useless. Jellal was strong and he did not budge an inch away from his spot when Gray tried pushing him away. The kiss, however, was simple. There was no desire for lust. There were no tongues battling for dominance. It was just a pure and simple kiss, the feeling of need being felt through Jellal's kiss. When the tattooed boy pulled apart, their lips were still millimetres away, feeling each others' breath against their mouths.

"Just this once, please..." the blunette pleaded softly, leaning his forehead against the younger male's.

Gray then realised what Jellal was trying to express through his kiss. Although he was a bit reluctant, he leaned in to kiss the azure-haired boy.

Little did they know, a pair of crimson eyes were peaking through the door to the toilet which they were in.

* * *

In class 3N2 a few minutes later, students were handing up their homework to their teacher.

The male teacher had short jet black hair that looked a bit messy but, more-or-else, neat. His crimson eyes had the appearance of a snake's. This teacher is none other than Mister Metalicana Redfox.

And at that very moment, a boy with spiky snowy hair stood in front of his desk, looking very smug.

"Vastia, I swear that I'll drop your year if you keep 'forgetting' to hand in your homework," Metalicana threatened, boring holes into said boy with his eyes.

"Try it then," Lyon taunted boldly, a smirk plastered on his face.

Audible gasps were heard from around the class when they heard the boy utter those words. The only ones who did not were a male blond and female brunette sitting one seat away from each other. Instead, they stifled their giggles.

"I might just consider that _Vastia_," the teacher smirked, spite in his voice at mentioning the snowy-haired student's surname.

Lyon simply walked back to his seat, waving a hand as if he did not care a single bit about it.

He walked to his seat, which was at the back between the two students who did not gasp.

"Being Mister Daring, Cool Boy?" the brunette teased looking at the silverette with her palm on her chin to support her head.

"I've always been daring Cana," Lyon answered nonchalantly, leaning back into his seat with his hands to support the back of his head.

"You sure that you want to do it?" the lean blond on his other side asked.

"I'd do anything for him Laxus," the silverette said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"You sound like you love him," Cana teased in a sing-song tone, grinning at the very thought.

"He's my brother. Why wouldn't I?" Lyon said without much thought, not really sensing the deeper meaning in the brunette's words.

"You're so dense," Laxus said bluntly, a disappointed sigh escaping his lips.

"How so?" the silverette asked, peaking an eye open at the blond.

"Cana meant lovey-dovey, not brotherly love," Laxus pointed out, smirking at the way the brunette did not do a thing to her words, yet causing Lyon to get the wrong idea.

At hearing that, Lyon did what any normal person would do; stutter and blush.

Then he remembered the moment when he woke up that morning. His face went redder when he thought about it.

Quite strange though. Why weren't they getting caught for talking in class? Oh, right. The teacher did not give a heck about those three.

"Why's Cool Boy all red?" Cana teased, looking slyly at the mage opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"He's probably thinking about the _**fun**_ he had last night," Laxus smirked, looking at the flustered boy beside him.

"Not this perverted bullshit again..." Lyon complained, getting up from his seat and heading out to the backdoor of the classroom.

"I'm heading for early recess guys," he told them, not even bothering to turn around to wave at them. Metalicana did not even acknowledge the lack of the presence of the boy in his class.

* * *

"Seriously, they talk so much about that but they don't even do it. So much for dating each other," Lyon muttered under his breath, followed by some incoherent words.

Just when he was about to round a corner, he heard something get slammed into the wall. Worried for his own well-being, Lyon traced back a few steps and pressed himself against the wall.

"You'd better stop harassing Gray you bastard," he heard Jellal's voice, sounding completely pissed.

'That's right. The Secondary Twos are having recess now.'

"Why should I?" he heard Natsu's voice. The silverette assumed that the pinkette was smirking while he said that.

"Why are you trying to defend that weak moron anyway?"

'He's asking for a punch,' Lyon thought.

Unsurprisingly, he was right when he heard a punch land on something firm. He just guessed that Jellal punched the boy the gut since he heard a hoarse cough follow.

"A guy named Sting claimed to be 'trying to rape' Gray," Jellal began, snarling at the pinkette in his face, "which was suppose to be a prank. I know that you wouldn't believe me but it wasn't a prank. It was the real deal, meaning he actually tried. Thanks to that, I almost killed that bastard until Gray stopped me."

Lyon was startled when he heard Jellal summarise the story. He never knew that Sting **actually** tried.

'Wait, what about Rouge?' Lyon asked himself mentally.

"Gray isn't here, so you better mind all the bloody things you say," the azure-haired boy threatened.

"I'll comply on one condition," Natsu told him, smirking.

"Name it."

"Ditch Gray and hang out with me."

And that was when Lyon decided that it would be best if he intervened at that moment.

"No can do Dragneel. We all live under the same roof," Lyon stated, walking out from hiding with his thumbs in his pants pockets.

"Hello there Vastia," Natsu smirked, "Do you want to know something?"

Lyon tilted his head up a bit, still looking stoic.

"Rouge told me that Jellal here tried raping your lil' brother! Ironic, isn't it?" the pinkette laughed.

"Nah," the silverette disagreed, earning shocked faces from Natsu and Jellal. "Gray probably let Jelly kiss him out of pity. Plus, Gray is the last person Jel would want to hurt."

Quickly grabbing Jellal's wrist, he dragged him away from the pinkette, who's back slid to the ground.

"What do you know about that bastard?" the blunette asked, referring to the boy they left behind them.

"Sting is the older twin between Natsu and him," Lyon told him straight.

And half a second later, the tattooed boy tripped on a banana peel, landing painfully on his butt.  
Quickly getting back on his feet and dusting his school pants. Lyon tried to keep his composure at seeing Jellal being a momentary klutz.

"Where's the basted then?" the azure-haired asked, trying to sound very calm but failing badly.

"Probably sick. By the way, he dyed his hair blond."

"Bloody bastard."

* * *

After Natsu quickly got himself cleared up, he went to a secluded place and took out his phone. He dialled in a few numbers before putting it against his ear.

"What?" a male voice answered rudely. A muffled sneeze could be heard through the line.

"It's _that_ guy Sting," Natsu told his twin through the phone.

"Who?"

"Jellal Fernandez just transferred to our class," Natsu told the blond straight. Very harsh coughing could be heard from the other side of the line.

"You better have good news to make for this," Sting demanded harshly.

"I don't. I only have worse news," Natsu told his twin, letting a small grin twitch on the corner of his lips.

"He's hotter than how you described him."

And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

In a house somewhere, neighbours could hear someone shout "FUCK!" very loudly that birds flew away at hearing it.

* * *

When he put his phone back in his pants pocket, his stomach growled embarrassingly loud. At least he was saved from awkward stares since he was in a secluded.

Sighing, he made his way to the canteen to buy some pasta.

After getting his meal, he sat at one of the empty tables and brought the pasta up to his mouth using the fork.

And as he suspected, a female blunette sat beside him without telling him.

"Hello Juvia," Natsu greeted, still eating his pasta.

"Good morning Natsu-san," said girl greeted back, munching on a sandwich.

"Screw 'good'. Today is fucked up real bad," the pinkette told the blunette, frowning into his food.

"Does Natsu-san want to tell Juvia?" she asked, addressing herself in third person.

"Sure, why not? You're the second person I trust the most."

And when he told Juvia most of the story, he felt a bit of a burden being lifted off his chest.

"Thanks for bothering listening," the pinkette thanked his senior.

"Anything. Right now, Juvia should head back to class," she told him before getting up from her seat.

"See ya'."

* * *

And a few hours later in class 2E2...

"Maths..." a certain raven head and pinkette groaned in sync.

Jellal, who was seated at the seat beside his cousin, shook his head at Gray.

"If you need help Gray, just ask," the blunette told the younger boy. The only response he got from him was a nod.

The teacher, Miss Laki Olietta, was 2N2's teacher for Mathematics. And...

Let's just face it. The author, Rin, is too lazy to right the teaching. And for some apparent reason, the last twenty minutes of their Mathematics class is free time.

Alright... I'm going to narrate properly now. XD

Jellal insisted that he and Gray should do their mathematics homework with their free time. Gray, glad that his cousin wanted to help him, gladly agreed.

"Hey runt!" Natsu called out from the seat a few rows in front of them.

Gray sighed in annoyance and got up from his seat and made his way to Natsu. Without another word, he snatched the worksheet from the pinkette's desk.

The raven head shook his head and went back to his seat. Natsu went to staring at the azure-haired boy beside the younger boy. Even with the clothes on, he could tell that Jellal had a firm body. He did not know why, but he just liked the blunette's appearance.

Natsu shook his head to dismiss the thought. Okay, he had free time, so he maybe he could work on his song now.

When he took the papers out his bag, he laid it all out on the table and tapped his pencil on the paper with a blank page.

'I can't think of a bridge...' Natsu pondered, staring intently at the paper in front of him.

To his surprise, a hand snatched up the papers from the desk. When he looked up to his side, he saw the one and only Jellal Fernandez skimming through his score sheets.

"Give that back you bastard!" Natsu yelled, making a failed attempt at trying to get the papers back.

Jellal just sighed and went back to his seat and got out his... guitar?

He walked to the teacher's desk and politely asked the teacher, "May I borrow the table Laki-sensei?"

"Just this once," she answered not taking a single glance away from her book.

Smiling at the positive answer he got, he sat on top of the table and began to strum his guitar.

Natsu's eyes widened at the first few chords that the blunette played.

'That's...'

(Italic: Jellal, Bold: Gray, Bold+Italic: Both)

_Meet me at my door  
By the end of the night  
You'll be screaming for more, more, more of me  
Tonight's a big night so let's make history_

_My lips touch your lips  
My hands is on your hips  
What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss_

Gray leaned back in his seat, enjoying the sound of Jellal's voice with a smile on his face.

_Oh whoa  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh- whoa  
Feels so right you just can't say no_

Natsu stared at the blunette singing in disbelief.

'He's singing it perfectly!' the pinkette exclaimed in his head.

_Late night gonna hit the town_  
_Gonna take you out_  
_Gonna make you go_  
_Whoa whoa_  
_Midnight Romeo_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your Midnight Romeo_

Gray quickly dashed towards the teacher's table and sat beside his cousin. He took the score sheets and held it in front of himself and Jellal. He cleared his throat before he started to sing.

**I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde  
The best of both worlds when you get inside my p-place, place, place with me  
You be the lock, I'll be the key  
Tonight's about to win  
Tell me baby are we more than friends  
Tonight your dinner's free  
What's in it for me**

Everyone in the class was shocked at hearing Gray's voice. They never knew that he had the talent in him.

_**Oh whoa**_  
**My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
**_**Oh- whoa**_  
**Feels so right you just can't say no**

Gray quickly whispered to Jellal, "Use that melody you came up with for the bridge. Just wing the lyrics."

The response he got was the tattooed boy nodding his head.

**Late night gonna hit the town**  
_Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go_  
_**Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo**_  
**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**  
_Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe_  
_**You know, I'm your Midnight Romeo**_

Natsu was surprised when Jellal kept on playing, despite the rest of the score sheets being blank.

_Now it's time  
I'll turn the lights down low _  
**(Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna be your Romeo)  
**_In my head it's time to lose control  
Whoa whoa  
__**I'm your Midnight Romeo**_

_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
_  
_**Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo**_

_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your Midnight Romeo  
_  
**Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo**

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your Midnight Romeo**_

After they sang the last note, Gray and Jellal did a high-five with idiotic grins on their faces.

"You can still wing it!" Gray complimented, heading back to his seat without the noticing the shocked faces around him.

"Cause I can!" Jellal replied stupidly while following Gray back.

But before that, he passed by Natsu and handed him back the score sheets.

It took the pinkette a few moments to register what had just happened before he picked up the papers. When he checked the last page, he only saw something written there.

'_Just contact me when you want to record this. Consider this as payment for keeping away from Gray- Jellal_'

He pondered on it until he just realised something.

'Did he even know the meaning of the song?' Natsu asked himself, taking a glance at the blunette not too far away behind him.

'It's suppose to be a song about having sex every night.'

~Natsu~

* * *

_Did I just put that song randomly in there? Who knows...  
The song is Midnight Romeo by Push Play  
Listen to it! It's an awesome and smexy song~_

_Lyon: And thus, Laxus, Cana, Natsu, Sting and Juvia have made their appearences!_

_Jellal: Sting role was kinda short though._

_Gray: That's why the next chapter is gonna be called, "My Name is STING DRAGNEEL"_

_Jellal: I don't get it..._

_Gray: Don't get what?_

_Jellal: Why does Rin capitalise the names?_

_Lyon: Oh, that? She only does that to the most important word/phrase in the chapter title. Just like how she does in her other FT fanfic with the OCs._

_Jellal: I see..._

_Gray: Anyway, review if you want to! And please do point out any errors._

_Lyon: And Rin apologises since the next chapter is gonna be short... again..._


	5. My Name is STING DRAGNEEL

_Sorry for not updating peeps! School killed my head. _

* * *

~Sting~

Sting Dragneel is the older twin brother between him and Natsu. Sting is well known for picking on Gray Fullbuster Milkovich, just like his brother, and also getting beaten to a pulp by Jellal Fernandez. He belongs in class 2E2, the same class as Natsu, Gray and Jellal.

And today, he shall get a visit from someone.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

The blond teenager grunted in annoyance and rubbed his nose with a piece of tissue paper. Many incoherent words were heard being muttered under his breath. He crushed the dirty tissue into the bin which was beside him.

Sting had his back laid on the couch, an arm covering his vision.

'Damn it...' the boy cursed mentally.

"Feeling any better son?" the man sitting on the couch across from him, reading a book, asked out of concern.

"No..." Sting replied plainly, not bothering to make a full sentence.

The man who asked the question was the father of the Dragneel family, Igneel Dragneel. He had short dark red hair which was neatly combed to the side of his face. His eyes were exactly like his sons', black slits.

Sting was clearly bored. He did not really like school but at least there was something to do there. At home, he would be bored beyond comprehension. He wanted to practice using his drums but Igneel had told him not to do anything to vigorous. His father was one of the very few people who he bothered to show respect to, so he obviously obeyed without complaint.

"I'm back!" someone at the door exclaimed, followed by the door hitting the wall not-too-hard.

Sting wasted no time in getting off the couch. He swung his leg off of the couch and carefully stood on his feet, making sure that he did not lose his balance due to his weak limbs. Not wasting another second, the blond ran to the entrance of the house and grabbed Natsu by the wrist.

The pinkette was about to protest but when Sting started dragging him, all he could utter demands to be released.

Sting dragged Natsu up to his room and shut the door with a loud bang. He shoved his younger twin against the door and grabbed his shoulder so tight that Natsu started to flinch. The blond gave his deadliest glare he could muster in his current sickly state.

"Tell me you're kidding," Sting demanded, venom dripping in his voice.

Natsu did not even have to ask to know what the meaning to his older twin's question was.

"I'm... not..." he answered hesitantly, preparing to receive a fist in the face.

Sting released his hold on Natsu and held his forehead, feeling an upcoming headache arriving. Natsu quickly settled the blond onto his computer chair. Sting let out a sigh of annoyance, not sure if he could handle anymore ridicule the pinkette could give him.

"Fine... Putting that aside, how's the song 'Midnight Romeo'?" Sting asked tiredly, not gaining enough energy to even look up at Natsu.

"It's a..." Natsu dragged, not sure if he should continue. Sting was all ears now.

"... duet now..." he finished, looking to the side and scratching his cheek, feeling nervous.

"You know that I can't sing, right?" the blond asked.

Instead of getting an answer, Natsu took off his bag from his back and settled it on the floor. He unzipped it and started to rummage through it, looking for something. Sting eyed his twin's actions curiously.

Natsu, finding what he was searching for, took out a few pieces of paper with things written inside and shoved it into Sting's hands.

"What?" the blond questioned, not sure about what the pinkette wanted him to do.

"Look at the back page," the younger twin responded immediately, re-organizing the contents in his bag.

Sting did what he was told to do and scanned the back page. The score was still blank but something was written at the bottom of the page.

'_Just contact me when you want to record this. Consider this as payment for keeping away from Gray- Jellal_' it read.

"I'm a dead man!" the older twin cried, not sure if he still has a future. Natsu shook his head at his brother's act.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask Dad to help me with my homework," the pinkette told him, changing the topic.

"I thought that the runt always does it for you?" the blond questioned, referring to Gray Fullbuster.

"Blame the new hot guy," Natsu sighed, leaving Sting's room and shutting the door.

Not too soon later, the blond heard his phone ring. He turned the chair to face his study table and picked up his mobile phone. When he checked the person who was calling him, he almost forgot the events during the span of that day.

He pressed the 'pick up' button and placed the phone next to his ear, smiling.

"Hey there Rouge! What's up?" Sting asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing concerning the sky or that new kid," the other voice on the line, most likely Rouge, answered. "Just calling to check on you. What happened?"

"After band practice, it rained and I had no umbrella," the sick boy explained, remembering the events on the day before.

"And you caught a cold," Rouge helped complete the blond's explanation.

"That about sums up all of it- ACHOO!" Sting confirmed, sneezing after his sentence rather loudly.

Rouge stayed quiet after that. He wondered if he could consider 'that' option. Sting would obviously love the suggestion, but still...

"You still there Rouge?" the blond asked, concern in his voice.

"Just thinking. Do you want me to come over?" Rouge asked cautiously, hoping that he would get a positive response.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... S-Sure..." Sting stuttered, thinking about all the other things that that sentence could have meant.

"Alright, I'll be there in about thirty minutes," Rouge told him.

They bid their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

"I'm starting to wonder how he's related to Gajeel-san."

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes after Sting and Rouge's conversation on the phone, the doorbell to Dragneel residence rung.

"I'll get it!" Natsu exclaimed, carefully running down the stairs to the house entrance.

When the pinkette reached the door, he opened the door and he was not the slightest bit surprised by who the visitor was.

"Rouge!" Natsu exclaimed, giving his somewhat friend a friendly smile. "You're here to see Sting, right?"

The only response from the older boy was him nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll show you to his room," the pinkette told him, gesturing for the black-haired boy to follow him.

* * *

"If you need anything, just shout it out," Natsu told the older boy, closing the door to Sting's room.

Sting was sleeping on his bed without a shirt, facing away from the wall. Rouge smiled at the sight and sat on the bedside. He caressed the blond's hair, admiring his facial features.

"Nngh... Faster..." Rouge would have told himself that he heard that wrongly but he had good hearing. He clearly heard Sting moan. Rouge's face went as red as his crimson eyes just from hearing it.

"Kiss... me..." Sting sounded like he pleaded for one, causing the older teenager to chuckle.

Gladly obliging, Rouge leaned down to place a peck on the blond's cheek, earning a look of annoyance from him.

"Stupid tease..."

~Sting~

* * *

Lyon: And this marks the end of the Introduction Arc

Gray: Can't wait for the next chapter! Rin filled it with suspensssse!

Jellal: Oh yeah. Gonna be awesome.

Gray: Rin wanted to post this earlier but she was editing a cover photo for a FaceBook page; [Fairy Tail]

Lyon: I still wonder why she did Aquarius instead of any of us.

Jellal: Reason one; she's a girl. Reason two; she wants to be Aquarius so she can boss around the Lucy admin

Other 2: *sweatdrop*

Lyon: Next on Confined Spaces; And So It Begins!


	6. And So It BEGINS

_This feels so short... Sorry for not updating in awhile. School is trying to kills me by adding a load into my bag.  
For those who aren't sure about the class arrangement;_

_2E2- Gray, Natsu, Sting, Jellal_  
_3N3- Lyon, Cana, Laxus, Juvia, Rouge_

_This will be the arrangement for now._

* * *

~CS~

Lyon leaned back in his chair, totally uninterested in anything Bisca was teaching about. Something about physics? He forgot. He had an ice cube in his mouth, playing with it just to relieve his boredom. That was a stupid idea. He was still very bored of all the teaching in school. Maybe that's why he was horrible at his subjects, except Mathematics.

"Alright class, hand in your homework," the teacher announced, earning groans from students who obviously did not do their homework. For Lyon, he just smirked.

When the class handed in their assignments, Bisca checked the total amount of worksheets she received. As always, there was at least a shortage of one and she could easily guess who did not hand in their homework.

"Lyon Vastia," Bisca addressed formally, trying her best not to sound annoyed, ""I haven't received any of your homework this past week up until now."

"Really?" Lyon snorted, amused by the teacher's accusation, "I left all of it on your desk." His statement was actually true. However, his worksheets had been used as drawing paper. All he drew was funny pictures of... something... "Just suck it up."

At the rude insult, the class started to giggle at how blunt Lyon had gotten, except Juvia and Rouge. The blunette sat in one of the front seats, looking in the silverette's direction with worried eyes. Rouge squinted his eyes at Lyon, taking note of his odd behaviour.

'Juvia has never seen Lyon-sama so... direct,' the blue-eyed girl thought.

'What is he planning?' Rouge questioned mentally, knowing that something was behind Lyon's change in attitude.

Bisca sighed and placed the palm of her hand against her forehead, feeling that a headache would come during her conversation with the stubborn student. She muttered a few prayers for her brain before looking at Lyon.

"Lyon, I have heard complaints from all of your teachers, besides Alzack. Do you want to suggest anything suitable as your punishment?" the greenette asked, making sure to sound dead serious on the matter.

Lyon's smirk became so wide that it nearly covered half of his face.

'The golden opportunity! Hope this works,' Lyon prayed mentally, standing from his seat and looking straight at his teacher.

"Transferring to class 2E2 sounds like the nicest punishment you could give," Lyon stated, his voice not faltering in the slightest.

At hearing the silverette's proud statement, the whole class gasped, apart from Laxus and Cana, who only grinned. Bisca looked visibly startled.

"I'm serious Lyon," the teacher stated, concentrating on the only student in the class standing at the moment.

"I'm serious too, Bisca-_sensei_," Lyon growled, mentioning the suffix for teacher rather mockingly, his smirk turning into a frown.

Almost everyone in the class had their eyes darting to and fro from Bisca to Lyon. The atmosphere felt extremely tense that no one dared to make a single move.

"Damn, this is a good show! I need some booze for this!" Well... except for the alcohol-lover, Cana. Laxus face faulted at his girlfriend's ridicule. The whole class just ignored those two.

Bisca searched Lyon's eyes for fear but she did not find it. No student would make such a declaration with such strong confidence and determination. Suddenly, she managed to connect the pieces.

"You had planned to join your half-brother, Gray Fullbuster, in his class. Any particular reason?" the greenette asked, truly curious about the matter.

Lyon tch'ed and felt annoyed at the teacher's question. Since when did she have any permission to intrude in on his personal matters? He did not remember Bisca suddenly becoming a counsellor.

"Why would I share my personal affairs with you?" the silverette raised his voice, seething with anger.

"As a teacher, I want to he-" Lyon, however, did not let the teacher finish that sentence.

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" he snapped, banging his fist onto his table just to show how frustrated he was with Bisca and her constant pestering. Lyon showed his white fangs as he grinded his teeth.

The whole class, including Cana and Laxus, looked startled at Lon's outburst. Not once has Lyon ever raised his voice so dangerously at anyone for a while. The last time it happened that happened when Natsu had gone too far.

"_Man, what a day!"_

_Lyon stretched his arms as he passed by a few classrooms. Cana chuckled beside him._

"_Basketball games during P.E really helps with my sore arms," the brunette laughed._

"_I'm just glad that we don't have any CCA today. Poor Laxus," Lyon stated with false pity._

_As they passed the boy's toilet, they heard voices. Of course, that was natural but one sounded like he was in pain. The silverette wasted no time in leaning his ear against the door. Cana did the same, despite the weird looks she got._

"_Really Fullbuster? Is that all you got? So much for 'prove that I can be strong'!" a voice said mockingly._

_Lyon's eyes visibly widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard that voice. Natsu and Gray were in there and that could not serve up anything good._

_The sound of a kick resounded behind the door, followed by agonized screams. The sound of faint sobs reached Lyon's ears._

"_Crying already? What a wimp. Can't you at least try punching me in the face?" Natsu asked, still mocking the raven head._

_That's when a loud cracking sound resounded through the room. Lyon flinched at the loud sound._

"_You bastard!" they heard Natsu yell, full of anger. Lyon and Cana assumed that Gray did exactly what the pinkette asked._

'_This is so sick...' Cana thought trying not to think of what the sight might look like._

_The brunette looked towards her friend and her blood almost ran cold. Lyon was facing the door like it was the worst thing in the world. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. Deciding that she had enough of it, she gave Lyon's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Lyon looked at her with a look of pure hatred but Cana did not falter. All she gave was a nod and that gave a lot of meaning._

_Cana lifted up her leg and kicked the door aside, letting the silverette pass through freely. Natsu had barely enough time to react before Lyon grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. The older boy's face was barely an inch away from the pinkette and the lack of distance felt unnerving for him. Lyon growled in Natsu's face that it nearly sounded inhuman. _

_Cana made her way to Gray's side, not caring that she was inside the boy's toilet. She helped the boy sit up and caught a good look of all of the bruises on the raven head's body. There were many minor injuries, but they needed to be treated quickly. She ripped of part of her school skirt and used it to wipe off the blood dripping from Gray's mouth._

"_Had fun Dragneel?" Lyon snarled, mentioning Natsu's ser name with so much hatred that is sent chills down the younger boy's spine._

"_I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION!" the silverette bellowed, making everyone in the room flinch._

Everyone in the class watched Lyon with careful eyes, silently praying that he did not blow up.

Bisca released a sigh, somehow relieving the room from the tense atmosphere.

"Very well," she agreed, shocking all of the students, including Lyon himself who snapped out of his deranged attitude. "I shall at least discuss this with the other teachers. Class dismissed."

Leaving it at that, Bisca packed up her things and walked out of the classroom. The whole class stared at the door like it was the most interesting in the world and turned their heads to face the silverette, who sat back in his chair nonchalantly.

"Wow, new record," Lyon stated to himself, letting out a low whistle at his 'improvement'.

Cana giggled and punched his shoulder playfully while Laxus patted his back.

"Nice one Cool Boy! Want to come to my place to celebrate?" the brunette asked, pretending that the boy's outburst a minute ago did not happen.

"What about your dad, Gildarts?" Lyon questioned, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"He's working late. I don't think that he would mind either way," Cana answered resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?" Lyon sighed, smiling at the brunette's carefree personality.

"Nope," Laxus and Cana answered plainly in sync.

"We're ditching, aren't we?" Lyon asked again despite already knowing the answer.

"Yup," the duo answered in the same manner as before.

"Yay! Booze for mee!" the alcohol-lover cheered, throwing her hands up in the air.

Juvia leaned into her arms as she silently cried. Lyon did not even bother with her, so why was she still trying. Rouge, who was sitting beside her, rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

Once the trio left, Rouge stood up from his seat and made his way to Cana's table, which had a piece of paper on it. Rouge picked it up and read it mentally from the top.

'_Plan to make Lyon realize his feelings for Gray_

_Phase 1- Complete  
Phase 2- Complete  
Phase 3- In progress  
Phase 4- Not started'_

* * *

Jellal was busy checking out his phone while waiting for Gray to come back to the table with his food. They were having recess at the moment.

Jellal was a bit surprised to see that he got a message from Lyon, considering that the older boy had lessons at the moment. When he opened up the text message, he dropped his phone.

'You... really did it?' the blunette mentally stuttered.

'_Bisca-sensei is discussing with the other teachers about my transfer to 2E2. Don't tell Gray, it's a surprise. Currently partying at Cana's place with the host and Laxus.- Lyon'_

"Jelly? Helloo? Anybody home?" Gray asked, waving his hand in front of Jellal's face.

"Huh? Sorry..." the blunette apologised, shaking his head out of his daydreaming.

"Something happened?" the raven head asked, curious as to why his cousin just dropped his phone.

"Um..." Jellal pondered, thinking of a plausible lie he could make up. "Lyon just told me that Rouge just hugged Juvia."

Actually, that seemed almost impossible since the only person Rouge would hug would be Sting. Silence passed between the two until Gray decided to break it.

"I'm not going to ask..."

"Me either..."

Again, silence took over the atmosphere until Jellal decided to ask Gray a somewhat bizarre question.

"Do you want to ditch school?" the blunette asked.

"HEH?!" the raven head shouted, startled by such a suggestion from his cousin.

"Lyon, Cana and Laxus are ditching at the girl's place..." Jellal explained, thinking of another possible lie, "'cuz Cana was at 'that' time of the week."

Only those who were close friends with Cana knew what that actually meant. It meant that she was craving for alcohol so badly that she would even kiss Sting to do it.

Gray pondered on the idea for awhile, wondering if one day away from school would cause any harm.

'Well... Lyon-nii is there, so why not?' he thought, letting a small smile slip on his lips.

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Gray answered confidently, causing the blunette to blink at his tone.

"Wow, you sound real confident," Jellal teased, knowing why his cousin actually wanted to ditch school. "Let's go get our bags then."

* * *

Sting was busy playing a game on his phone while he waited for Natsu to finish his food and that would normally take a very long time.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He pouted at the fact that someone interrupted his gaming streak but immediately became cheery when he recognised the number. Without so much as a second thought, he picked up the call and placed the phone next to his ear. Natsu continued to eat but he still listened to Sting.

"Rouge! Is something wrong? You seldom call or text me when you have lessons going on," the blond asked, worried if something happened to his lover.

"Nothing wrong with me," the other voice replied through the line, earning himself a sigh from Sting, "It's got something to do with Vastia."

At hearing this, the younger teen gave his undivided attention.

"I'm going to tell you straight. Vastia is going to be transferring to our class next week," Rouge stated, causing Sting's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Are you sure? Don't teachers normally confirm this stuff first?" Sting asked, worried for his own and his brother's well-being.

"I know that it's going to happen. I heard Cana read Lyon's fortune yesterday," Rouge explained.

"Where is he now?" Sting asked.

"He, Cana and Laxus ditched school. They should be at the girl's house now," Rouge guessed roughly.

"Thanks for the info Rouge. Recess is about to end, so I got to hang up now," Sting explained.

"See you after school. Bye" Rouge bid farewell before Sting hung up his phone.

The blond sighed, rubbing his temples. He did not expect Lyon to take such drastic measures for Gray. Something in the back of his head felt like it was nagging at him to stop bullying Gray. He did not know why but it was probably because of the fact that he and Natsu could get beaten to a pulp anytime they tried anything.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, knowing that his twin was feeling unsettled by the look on his face.

"I'll tell you on the way to class," Sting told him, standing up from his seat. Natsu did the same and started to walk by his twin's side.

"Vastia is transferring to our class next week," Sting explained straight.

At hearing that, the pinkette walked straight into a wall.

* * *

At Cana's place, Lyon sneezed badly.

* * *

"You okay Gray?" Jellal asked his cousin as they walked to Cana's place. He got no response.

"Your legs are shaking like jelly," the blunette stated, pointing to his cousin's legs.

"Wh-What do you mean my legs sh-shake just like y-you?" the raven head asked dumbly, stammering. Jellal shook his head at the reply and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Don't tell me that you're still weirded out by that kiss," the azure-haired boy said, referring to the events that happened one week ago.

"It's not that. It's just..." Gray dragged, not quite sure how to continue his sentence. Jellal, however, understood exactly he wanted to say.

"I won't tell Lyon if you don't want me to," Jellal assured his cousin with a small smile.

"Thanks..." the raven head silently thanked his cousin, knowing that he had his full support.

Not too soon later, they were in front of Cana's house doorstep. What mysteries awaited them inside? Somehow, they did not want to know. It was still a mystery as to why Cana was allowed to drink when she was under aged. It was even more of a mystery when she could hold so much liquor.

Well, the duo just prayed that they don't get dragged into anything scandalous.

Well, too bad for them.

* * *

_When there's Cana, there's booze. When there's booze, there's drunkards. Be prepared for under aged drunk people!_

_Gray: I worry for my virginity now..._

_Jellal: Funny, you said a similar line in 'Lyon's Earl Grey Tea'_

_Gray: Can I quote or not?_

_Jellal: I didn't say you couldn't..._

_Gray: Where's Lyon-nii anyway?_

_Jellal: Working on his act. Brace yourself Gray. You're gonna enjoy the next chapter~ *dark chuckle*_

_Gray: Geez... How wonderful..._

_Jellal: Next on Confined Spaces; DRUNKARDS and hangovers_


End file.
